Caught 3
by Typerer13
Summary: Sequel to Caught. Special thanks to DarkRapture for all the help! You rock dude!


Raven sat with the others, caught between staring at her boyfriend and Cyborg. Eww, not in that way, though, Raven was thinking about how he needed to get a girlfriend. But who? Let's see here he needs someone who won't care what he looks like, but also someone who can stand their ground. He likes women with tempers, and women who can hold their own in an argument with him. He also should also get a girl who can play video games for hours without getting bored, or can watch him play without getting angry or impatient. Maybe even someone who understands cars and other technology. Hmm. This will be hard. Every time she's not with Beast Boy she talks to Star about this, even sometimes with Beast in the conversation. They all want Cy to be happy, he's an older brother to all of them. Beast Boy walked out of the room, muttering something about the bathroom. Raven took this opportunity to bring out the movie tickets. They all wanted to go see Iron Man 2, and she had three tickets to it.

"Hey guys, I got some tickets to Iron Man 2 later, let's go! Here, you go now, I'll get Beast Boy and we'll meet you there." They took the tickets and walked out the door, calling goodbyes over their shoulders. Raven smirked at the now closed door and phased to the door of her room.

Beast Boy was making his way back to his room, which wasn't really his because he was sharing it with Raven, whom it belonged to previously. He didn't give a damn about what Robin said: if he wanted to sleep with his girlfriend, and she wants him to be near her, then by God he was gonna sleep with his girlfriend! He was just about to input the code to her door, which he learned was his last name: Logan. How she knew his last name was a mystery, but he didn't really care. He knew in heart that he loved Raven more than anything, and he was hoping that, someday, her last name would be Logan, too. Before he could, however, he was spun around by his left shoulder, being pushed up against Raven's door as Raven herself planted a firm kiss to his lips, surprising him for a second. He responded eagerly, and they kept kissing for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's embrace.

After Raven broke the kiss for air, Beast Boy had to ask; "What, couldn't wait for me to get inside? Rae, the hallway is hardly an appropriate place for-" he was silenced by Raven quickly pecking him on the lips. "Actually, I had an idea." she said with a coy little smirk. "Come with me." she led him back down the hallway, past the bathroom he took a leak in a few minutes prior, and before long the two were right outside the Titans' leader's room.

Raven quickly input the code (Star: Robin's keypad had a custom code designed, only four characters long) and pulled BB into the room. She flicked on the lamp beside the bed and turned to Beast Boy. "I thought we could have some fun, while getting back at our ass of a leader for criticizing our love."

"By doing it on his bed? Man, what the hell did I do to deserve you?" he asked while shaking his head, hardly believing his luck.

"You never stopped trying to make me happy, and showed me a level of kindness and love no one else ever has before." Raven said with a sweet smile. "And we're going to do it on more than just his bed."

Before he knew what was happening, she had him on the bed, hands over his head as she slipped his shirt off. She then got to work on his pants, and before long, he was fully exposed to her. She marveled at his size, and couldn't believe he was that big. Raven was no expert, but she was pretty sure human males weren't longer than eight inches. It was at that point in their previous lovemaking session that he informed her that he wasn't a normal human.

Beast Boy looked up at her, and despite the fact that he was incredibly hard, he didn't look at her with lust; he looked at her with nothing but love. He pulled her towards him and lifted her shirt above her head, exposing her pale mounds to him for the third time ever. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, showing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Grinning at his girlfriend for going commando, Beast Boy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, his tongue gently entering her mouth and rubbing the underside of hers. Raven responded by entering his mouth and licking his fang. She always wondered what it would taste like, even if she didn't admit it, not even to herself.

He grinned into the kiss, gliding his hands up and down her curves, making her let out sighs of contentment. As he groped her, he lifter himself and laid her on the bed, spreading her legs and giving him a clear view of her sacred place. He gently entered her, moaning a bit at her tightness, and he set a rhythm for his movements, making her mew whenever he hit a certain spot.

Raven clutched onto his strong shoulders for support, the feelings of pleasure and love too much for her. She cried out as he went deeper, her mind going blank in a state of bliss. Before long, BB grew tired of the position they were in, and keeping himself inside her, he lifted Raven off the bed and leaned her up against Robin's bookcase where he kept written documents and criminal records.

Beast Boy increased the strength of his thrusts, pumping into Raven with enough force to make the bookshelf start to shake, causing several files and books to topple to the floor. Raven her arms under his, wrapping them around him and gripping his shoulders again, as she screamed in pleasure. All of Robin's windows shattered, as well as anything else made of glass in the room. She didn't bother keeping it down, because she knew the others were at the movies. She should know, she sent them there.

The two teens soon moved from the bookcase, to Robin's nightstand, and even to his closet. But the time they reached their ends, they ended up on the bed again, Beast Boy slamming into Raven as she lay her head down on the pillow. Star usually used when she did this with Robin. With a shout, Beast Boy finally reached his peak, and the warm feeling in her stomach sent Raven over as well.

Keeping himself buried in her still, Beast Boy gathered their clothes and exited the room, leaving it in complete disarray with the smell of sweat and sex lingering in the air. He made it back their room, Raven with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was soft, indicating that she fell asleep. She must've been worn out from the night's activities, he reasoned, and after imputing the code, he entered the room and dropped the clothes near the door. He laid Raven down on the bed and, careful to keep himself inside her for fear of taking himself out and waking her up, he laid down beside her. He hugged her close, and with his arm around her waist and her warm walls sheathing him, he kissed her neck and fell into a deep sleep. He awoke to Raven Shaking his shoulder.

"Beast Dick get up! The others are almost here!" she shouted in his ear. He scrambled up, almost forgetting to pull himself out of Raven on the way. They dove for the shower, washed up, grabbed some clothes, and pulled them on while they raced out the door. By the time they entered the common room, they were fully clothed and slightly bored looking. They had just plopped themselves down on the couch when the others entered the room. Raven slammed her mouth onto Beast Boy's and pulled him down, giving the impression that they had been there for awhile.

"Yo lovebirds! Do not ruin my couch! That is the one place so far that has not been screwed on!" Cyborg yelled, smiling slightly at the memory of his and Bumblebee's little "excursion" in his room. Good times.

Things went on as usual, Beast Boy told Robin to shut the hell up, sending him to his room. Then Cyborg called Beast boy and Raven down to the garage. They got down there and saw Cyborg, hands behind his back, standing in front of something underneath a sheet.

"What in the name of Azar is that?" Raven asked. Cyborg smiled gleefully. He pulled his hands out from behind his back and tossed the items to the other two teens. The caught them, using the excellent reflexes that are necessary for a titan. Rave looked down at the item in her hands. It was a Dark blue helmet. Beast boy held one as well, but his was sage green.

"Those are helmets, to go along with your guys' brand new bike" he yelled, ripping the sheet off to reveal a shiny, new sports bike. It was sage green, with black vinyl seats that had a silver stripe running down them.

"Whoa. Cyborg did you make this?" Beast Boy asked, in awe of the machine in front of him.

"Yes I did! Do you guys love it, or do you guys love it?"

"I love it!" Beast boy and Raven said at the same time. Just then, the monitor on the wall came to life. Robins face appeared from his bedroom.

"Titans! I think we have had a break in! Something destroyed my whole entire room! Nothing shows up on my security cameras, and there is this horrible, cloying scent in the air." He half yelled.

"Robin, relax. Me and Raven-"

"Raven and I." Raven corrected, almost automatically. Beast boy gave her a look before continuing.

"_Raven and I _were the only ones here."

"Yup, just us." Raven said. She sounded as if she was holding back laughter. Both of them did. Robin paled, going whiter than usual before…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO IN MY ROOM!"

"Exactly what you just said." Raven snickered. The screen went dark and they heard Robin running down the hall.

"Shit! Quick the bike!" Raven said. Beast boy grabbed the keys; they put on their helmets and hopped on the bike just as Robins flew through the doors. He threw his Bo staff at them.

"Drive Beast Drive!" Raven shouted. The staff flew at them, hitting the engine, but not doing any visible damage. The two lovers drove away, laughing, at the sight of their leaders face.

"Oh that was priceless!" Beast Boy cackled, revving the engine as he sped down the tube.

"Beastie, we have a problem." Raven said, gazing at a freely wiggling tube the was pooring out a yellowish fluid.

"...Shit..."

tO BE CONTINUED...

I was going to do this in one chapter, But it got waaaayy to long. The next chapter will be up whenever I can get Microsoft to let me type again... Bye!

-Typerer13


End file.
